Querido amigo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ser amigos de la infancia es algo dulce y hermoso, aunque cuando esos sentimiento cambian a algo mas intenso trae sus consecuencias. Él no quería que ella se marchara y ella no quería irse a pesar de que Igneel decía que el matrimonio era tonto, pero ambos sabían volverían a estar juntos y por que no en Fairy tail, el lugar donde todo puede pasar...eso si Erza no castraba a Natsu.


**Buuuu aqui presento un nuevo one-shot que espero les guste y disfruten, que les saque una sonrisa también seria bueno.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece :(**

**Querido amigo**

Sus pasos tranquilos se escuchaban por toda la cuadra gracias a que no había nadie cerca, tampoco estaba alguien que hiciera sonido o algún ruido que aplacara el viento.

Un bostezo hiso que se detuviera antes de cruzar la calle.

En medio de una calles de Magnolia, bostezando y con un hambre enorme se encontraba Natsu Dragneel. Un chico de 19 años con ropas comunes y una extraña bufanda en su cuello, además su cabello rosado era algo que causaba una ola de atención donde quiera que fuera. Aparte de todo se podía observar en su muñeca una extraña pulsera donde se observaba una pequeña figura de una estrella que se veía algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo.

Estaba en camino para la universidad de Fairy tail, donde debía presentar un trabajo con sus compañeros de equipo.

Con eso en mente comenzó a correr más rápido con la imagen de una Erza que sería capaz de castrarlo si faltaba.

Con rapidez pasaba por las calles de la ciudad donde poco a poco se topaba con los ciudadanos que en algunas ocasiones le saludaban con la mano al reconocerlo como el pequeño Salamander, no tan pequeño actualmente. Después de todo había vivido toda su vida en esa ciudad y los aldeanos lo conocían desde que de pequeño hacia toda cantidad de destrozos.

Cuando pasó por la taberna y vio a Gildarts saludarlo, sonrió de forma alegre antes de que en la siguiente calle doblara a la derecha topándose con un parque de niños.

Se detuvo abruptamente sin poder moverse y sintiendo un golpe que le sacaba todo el aire.

Una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro antes de caminar al parque infantil sin importar el tiempo, que llegara tarde…o incluso peor…que Erza lo castrara.

Se detuvo cerca de uno de los árboles y sonrió con tristeza…simplemente recordando.

* * *

Cuando era un niño de cinco años que corría y quemaba todo fue la primera vez que la vio, una pequeña rubia que jugaba sola en los columpios con una sonrisa triste. Rápidamente la ignoro y se concentró en correr del dueño de la panadería que deseaba buscar venganza porque exploto sin querer su horno.

La segunda vez que la vio meses después tampoco le pudo hablar por estar huyendo de Lissana que le pedía casarse con ella, era su mejor amiga pero él no quería casarse. Su padre adoptivo Igneel le explico que casarse es para tontos y que el jamás lo hubiera hecho si pensara mejor, no entendió por qué pero su mama adoptiva Grandine le dio un buen golpe mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su hermanita Wendy.

Recordaba solo un borrón rubio que ahora jugaba en la caja de arena con una muñeca.

La tercera vez que la vio en ese mismo parque ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro, el arrugo la frente de manera graciosa antes de caminar donde ella de forma decidida sorprendiéndola cuando se puso frente a ella y sin ninguna delicadeza le pregunto:

_-¿Qué tanto lees?-_

Fue una tarde diferente ya que fue el inicio de su extraña amistad.

Su nombre era Lucy la niña más rara que jamás había conocido quien con algo de timidez le explico que ella leía un cuento de magia y dragones. Cuando Él escucho la palabra dragones fue fácil decidir que esa niña seria su amiga.

Es irónico que cuando más quieres que se detenga el tiempo más rápido pasa.

Con el paso de los días supo que hacer que Lucy fuera su amiga era una excelente opción, ella siempre le sonreía, le daba comida y le contaba millones de historias. Él por otro lado la hacía reír y participar de sus locuras. Todos los ciudadanos pronto los nombraron el par tormenta ya que aunque Lucy era más sensata siempre terminaban haciendo que todo terminara encendido por culpa de Natsu.

Se hicieron grandes amigos durante los años que siguieron, compartieron clases y amigos que él le presento, aunque Natsu por alguna razón pensó que cuando Lucy estaba cerca de Gray debería golpear al chico exhibicionista. La niña tímida del parque se convirtió en la niña que ahora hacia que todos estuvieran juntos, era la única en lograr que pasara rato con Gray sin ninguna pelea…bueno además de Erza.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella había venido a Magnolia después de la muerte de su mama y se estaba quedando con un amigo de la familia llamada Caprico quien era uno de los sirvientes de su madre y otros sujetos algo locos que con el tiempo conoció.

Pero él estaba feliz de ver como Lucy seguía adelante a su lado, durante casi siete años fueron los mejores amigos que pudieran esperar, Peleaban cada cinco minutos y a los otros cinco estaban riendo como locos.

Fue cuando tenían doce años que el padre de Lucy le dijo que debería marcharse de Magnolia que el quedo devastado, eso era poco…cuando ella le dijo que se iba sintió que le arrancaban parte de su alma y con impulso empezó a pegarle a un árbol hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y Lucy lo detuvo.

Lloraron como niños que aún eran sufriendo la perdida que pronto tendrían.

Ninguno quería que eso pasara.

Pero a la semana Lucy estaba despidiéndose de todos en el aeropuerto.

Todos estaban tristes y lloraron cuando les toco su turno de decir adiós.

Erza abrazo a Lucy como su hermana pequeña, Gray no pudo apoyarla como siempre, Lissana lloraba mucho ya que ella y Lucy fueron muy buenas amigas….incluso Mirajane la demonio estaba triste y sin pelear con Erza.

Él no pudo decir nada y ella lo vio en su mirada.

Con tranquilidad se acercó a él y tomo sus manos entre las de ella.

El solamente las vio notando sus manos rapadas siendo sujetadas por las delicadas de Lucy. Al alzar la vista juro que la sonrisa que ella le dio fue tan hermosa que no le molestaría casarse con ella por más que Igneel le dijera que era tonto y que Grandine le pegara.

_-Sé que nos volveremos a ver Natsu y volveremos a estar juntos-_

Después de decir aquello se acercó y rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla tan delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Juro que se sonrojo totalmente mientras Lucy tenía un pequeño sonrojo sutil en sus mejillas.

Después de unos segundos pudo ver los ojos llorosos de su mejor amiga que le causaba sensaciones extrañas en su estómago.

Iba a decir algo cuando ella salió corriendo en dirección donde debería abordar al avión.

Él no se fue hasta muchas horas después que el avión se fue. Sujetando entre sus manos una pequeña pulsera con una estrella en ella que Lucy le había dado en el momento que sujeto sus manos, similar a la de dragón que le dio en su ultimo cumpleaños a la niña.

_-Yo también lo sé-_

Fue lo único que dijo antes de llorar como un niño.

* * *

Dejo de pensar cuando su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo.

Habían pasado siete años desde ese día en el aeropuerto, no había escuchado ninguna noticia de ella y no tenía la menor idea donde estaba. Tantos años habían pasado y el descubrió que lo que sintió por ella fue amor, aunque jamás pudo decírselo y aun siete años después sentía algo por esa niña rubia.

Miro con una sonrisa boba la pulsera en su muñeca mientras contestaba sin ver quien era.

-Hola-dijo algo animado.

-Bastardo-hablo una voz que el describiría como el mismo infierno.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar y se puso tan nervioso que no era consciente de que alguien estaba detenido unos metros lejos de él viendo al parque.

-Nos toca exponer en menor de una hora así que espero estés llegando a la universidad-ordeno Erza al otro lado del teléfono mientras el sentía que moría.

-Aye-dijo con nervios antes que colgaran del otro lado.

Metió rápidamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y salió corriendo para poder llegar rápidamente.

Pero cuando comenzó a correr vio en su camino la silueta de una persona, no pudo verle el rostro pero solamente vio su pelo hasta su cintura de un tono rubio. Unos metros después se detuvo viendo con curiosidad por donde vino y descubrió que la persona estaca caminando en dirección contraria.

Algo dentro de él se movió.

Iba a ir hablarle cuando recordó la hora y salió corriendo en dirección a la universidad temiendo porque Erza lo castrara.

Por otro lado la persona que Natsu quiso hablarle estaba curiosamente hablando por teléfono. Era una chica de unos 19 años con vestido blanco que tenía una pulsera de dragón en su muñeca y sonreía con ternura.

-Hai Levy-chan ya todo está en el departamento y mañana empezare la universidad-hablo la rubia con alegría.

-Hai Lu-chan Fairy tail es fantástica te encantara-dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si además aún estoy escribiendo el libro y me faltan ideas-dijo con pena la rubia.

-Bueno lu-chan nos vemos que tengo que desempacar todo-

-Claro Levy-chan-

Ambas colgaron y Lucy Heartfilia volteo su rostro para ver por última vez aquel parque infantil.

Los recuerdos de su infancia llegaron de golpe e inconscientemente apretó con algo de fuerza la pulsera que hace años su mejor amigo le dio.

Se sonrojo levemente recordando a su primer amor. Suspiro pensando en que hace tanto no escuchaba de él.

Sonrió y se dijo a si misma que después de su primer día en clase comenzaría a buscarlo. Ya que ella vino hasta Magnolia para volverlo a ver y por eso termino en un programa de transferencia para la universidad de Fairy tail.

Fairy tail.

Se detuvo en su camino pensando que sería un gran nombre para su historia de magos y dragones como tanto Natsu amaba.

Sonrió mientras caminaba recordando al peli rosa sin saber que un poco alejada de ella cierto peli rosa sonreía recordándola. Mañana sería un día muy sorpresivo para ambos cuando se volvieran a ver de forma tan inesperada.

**Fin**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí espero tengan una sonrisa en su cara.**

**:D**

**hasta otra mis sexys lectores.**

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 24/09/2015.**


End file.
